Kazeshini (Zanpakutō spirit)
}} This article is about the manifested spirit of Shūhei Hisagi's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Kazeshini. is the manifested spirit of Shūhei Hisagi's Zanpakutō. Appearance Kazeshini's physical manifestation takes the form of a thin, well-toned dark man with completely light blue eyes and long black hair, which reaches down to his lower back. He wears dark gray strips of cloth around his neck and shoulders, his wrists, and his lower body, and wears gray boots with curled toes. His body has a red outline, which occasionally flickers, and his canine teeth are noticeably pronounced.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Personality While under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Kazeshini is confident in his own power and somewhat impulsive, wondering aloud if he should take on the entire Gotei 13 by himself. He has a habit of laughing maniacally.Bleach anime; Episode 231 He proclaims he is a Zanpakutō spirit whose sole aim is to harvest as many lives as possible,Bleach anime; Episode 235 and intends to use his freedom to fulfill this aim.Bleach anime; Episode 236 He believes it is pathetic for any Zanpakutō spirit to be beaten by a Shinigami, and is somewhat confrontational, getting into an argument with Gegetsuburi over the strength of their masters. He is somewhat boastful as well, proclaiming he would peel Ichigo Kurosaki's face off if they encountered each other.Bleach anime; Episode 237 He cannot stand having his power or intelligence mocked.Bleach anime; Episode 241 He is entirely willing to settle any dispute through battle, and believes anyone who does not finish a fight is a coward. Izuru Kira theorizes Kazeshini's personality is a result of Hisagi subconsciously suppressing his negative emotions, and believes Kazeshini is a manifestation of Hisagi's stress and darkest impulses, an idea which Kazeshini takes great offense to.Bleach anime; Episode 242 He is loyal to Muramasa, and attempts to prove himself by attacking Ichigo.Bleach anime; Episode 246 In battle, Kazeshini is merciless, slaughtering dozens of unseated Shinigami while proclaiming it is "too easy". He is not above attacking those who are too weak or preoccupied to fight back, laughing while attempting to attack an injured Sajin Komamura, Shūhei Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, the latter two of whom were helping Komamura up. He occasionally toys with his opponents, pretending to attack Rukia Kuchiki before chuckling and moving away. He has no problem with fighting dirty in order to win, and justifies it by pointing out how it does not matter in a life-or-death situation. He is somewhat crude while fighting, occasionally threatening to perform an inhumane act on his opponent which is related to something about them which annoys him.Bleach anime; Episode 243 Kazeshini has an aggressive relationship with Shūhei Hisagi: he implies he left Hisagi because the latter did not understand what Kazeshini's blade truly wants or Kazeshini himself, and because Muramasa told him to listen to his instinct. He constantly belittles Hisagi, proclaiming he is weak without Kazeshini's power in his blade.Bleach anime; Episode 234 He denounces the idea of a synergistic relationship between them, stating he was only responsible for reaping lives in their relationship. He even pretends to have had a change of heart, only to attack Hisagi once he let his guard down.Bleach anime; Episode 254 omake However, even after being freed from Muramasa's brainwashing, Kazeshini continues to act independently of Hisagi. Izuru notes Kazeshini is unlike any other Zanpakutō spirit because he continues to pursue his target until one of them dies, even if his target is his own master. He frequently performs surprise attacks on Hisagi even when there are innocent Rukongai denizens nearby, and proclaims his goal is to reap Hisagi's life. He has a strained relationship with other Zanpakutō spirits, and ignores their pleas for him to change his ways. However, Kazeshini undergoes a drastic change upon being forced to care for a baby. Though he initially attempts to get rid of it, Kazeshini eventually comes to care for the baby, even abandoning a chance to attack Hisagi in order to make sure it is alright and allowing himself to be injured in order to protect it. He eventually engages in a fair fight with Hisagi, and becomes willing to protect others after being defeated by him.Bleach anime; Episode 260 After his defeat and change of heart, Kazeshini does his best to make amends with those he has fought by offering them presents and apologizing to them.Bleach anime; Episode 260 omake He is on much better terms with Hisagi, helping him prepare food in the kitchen in their free time.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Though he retains his aggressive personality in battle, he is much more serious and thoughtful outside of it, and cares much more about his fellow Zanpakutō spirits, saving Ruri'iro Kujaku from having his Reiryoku drained by Kirikaze, whom Kazeshini angrily attacks immediately afterward.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kazeshini waits for Muramasa's return alongside the other Zanpakutō spirits in their cave. Later, he attacks and cuts down multiple Shinigami during the Zanpakutō spirits' attack on the Seireitei. Afterward, Kazeshini and the other Zanpakutō spirits appear before the Shinigami who have gathered on Sōkyoku Hill. Kazeshini tries to attack Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba, who are carrying an unconscious Sajin Komamura, but Suì-Fēng blocks his attack. Soon afterward, Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru ambush Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, with Kazeshini focusing on the latter. The following day, Kazeshini encounters Hisagi and cuts down two nearby Shinigami in the process. Identifying the swiftness of the attack as Kazeshini's doing, Hisagi asks him why he is attacking, prompting Kazeshini to reveal he heard a voice telling to follow his instincts. They take their battle to the forest, with Kazeshini denouncing Hisagi's way of fighting. As Kazeshini prepares to kill Hisagi, Izuru Kira restrains him with Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi and escapes with Hisagi. Later, Kazeshini and Gegetsuburi argue over the strength of their masters in the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. Afterward, Kazeshini receives orders to capture Ichigo Kurosaki. When Byakuya Kuchiki is brought to the hideout, Kazeshini initially does not trust him. However, after Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki in a test of loyalty, Kazeshini grudgingly accepts him. Afterward, he appears at the 6th Division barracks alongside Hōzukimaru, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Tenken, and Gonryōmaru, where Kazeshini suggests they kill Rukia and an injured Renji. Before they can do so, the Zanpakutō spirits are surrounded by the Onmitsukidō. Nonplussed by being outnumbered, Kazeshini decides to turn the situation into a battle and cuts down several Keigun with ease before being stopped by Izuru. After moving to another area, Kazeshini and Izuru begin to fight. As the fight progresses, Kazeshini applauds Izuru for dodging all of his attack. When Izuru implies he has regained the wight-increasing power of Wabisuke and warns him against making any more direct attacks, Kazeshini is unsure if Izuru is bluffing and decides to attack. However, Kazeshini's self-doubt allows Izuru to subdue him with Kidō and a slash across the chest. Afterwards, Izuru binds Kazeshini with Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku. state breaks.]] Later, Kazeshini returns to the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits, but collapses from a grievous injury on his back and asks Muramasa why they are allowing a Shinigami like Byakuya in their midst. Later, when Yoruichi Shihōin leads Jūshirō Ukitake, Kenpachi Zaraki, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Ichigo to the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits, Minazuki lures Ichigo to a still injured Kazeshini. Engaging Ichigo in combat, Kazeshini is defeated and reverts to his Shikai form, which breaks. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Unlike the other Zanpakutō spirits, Kazeshini continues to act independently from Hisagi, and remains intent on killing him. As Hisagi attempts to deal with the Tōjū who are attacking Soul Society, Kazeshini continues to attack him, though each attempt ends with him being defeated. Despite defeating Kazeshini, Hisagi refuses to strike him down until he fights fairly. During another attempt, Hisagi is lightly injured by Kazeshini while protecting some civilians. Hisagi knocks Kazeshini into a building and leaves to continue fighting the Tōjū, leaving Kazeshini wondering why Hisagi is so concerned about protecting others. When Kazeshini comes across a Tōjū who has just cut a man down, the Tōjū asks him if he works for the Shinigami, prompting an irritated Kazeshini to kill him. As Kazeshini notices a baby staring at him, the wounded man begs him to take care of his baby before dying. Though Kazeshini initially ignores his pleas, the child continues to latch on to him in joy, causing Kazeshini to find himself unable to abandon the child. During Kazeshini's reluctant minding of the baby, the other Zanpakutō spirits laugh at seeing him care for a baby. Though Kazeshini attempts to fight Hisagi again, he keeps getting sidetracked by the baby, but in spite of his annoyance, Kazeshini soon finds himself warming up to the baby. Eventually, Kazeshini finds a hut to leave the baby in while he goes after Hisagi, but when he hears the child crying, Kazeshini returns to see a woman wishing to care for the child. While Kazeshini is distracted by this, a Tōjū attacks. Rather than evading, Kazeshini finds himself shielding the child with his body. After killing the Tōjū, Kazeshini begins to understand why Hisagi follows his beliefs of protecting others. Deciding it would be best for the baby if it were in the hands of another, Kazeshini gives it to the woman and finally decides to face Hisagi head on. During their fight, Hisagi reveals he knows about the child, but Kazeshini denies such an involvement. After Hisagi strikes him down, Kazeshini asks the child to not cry. After being told he and Hisagi will protect people together, Kazeshini admits this does not sound like a bad idea. Afterward, he returns to Hisagi's Zanpakutō. As the Tōjū threat diminishes, Kazeshini stops a Tōjū from attacking a group of Shinigami and engages him in combat, only for the Tōjū to revert to his sword form without having been dealt a fatal blow. Kazeshini does not mention this to Hisagi, but later tells Saru and Hebi what happened. That night, as several Zanpakutō spirits gather, Kazeshini reveals there is a Tōjū who can absorb the Reiryoku of other Zanpakutō spirits. The following day, the group confronts the Tōjū, Kirikaze, with Kazeshini noting Kirikaze never liked his master. As the fight progresses, Kazeshini traps Kirikaze's sword with his Shikai, but is thrown to the ground. When Ruri'iro Kujaku's attempt to drain Kirikaze of its energy backfires, Kazeshini severs the vines connecting the two in order to stop the drainage. As Kirikaze overpowers the Zanpakutō spirits, Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, Izuru, Nanao Ise, and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive to help. Kazeshini returns to Hisagi's Zanpakutō, allowing Hisagi to help weaken Kirikaze by cutting off his left horn. When Renji finally defeats Kirikaze with Hikotsu Taihō, Kazeshini permanently returns to his sword as the power enabling the Zanpakutō spirits to temporarily maintain their materialized form is finally depleted. Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Note: Events occurring in this story are only in the novels and do not constitute canon material. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirit of a lieutenant-level Shinigami, Kazeshini possesses a considerable amount of Reiryoku. He overpowered Shūhei Hisagi in their first fight, and later fought evenly against Lieutenant Izuru Kira. He can effortlessly defeat several unseated Shinigami in rapid succession, and can kill a Tōjū with a single attack. Kusarigamajutsu Master: Kazeshini is highly proficient in using his Shikai in battle. He frequently attacks from several different angles, and has great control over where his kusarigama go when he throws them. Hisagi notes Kazeshini's style of fighting is very similar to his own. He effortlessly fought on par with and defeated Hisagi, an expert swordsman, and later fought evenly against Izuru, another expert swordsman, proving he is skilled enough to fight on the level of those with considerable training in Zanjutsu. Even after Hisagi regained access to his Shikai, Kazeshini still fought evenly against him in their encounters. He kept the Cleaver Tōjū on the defensive with his swift and powerful strikes. Tornado Transformation: Kazeshini can transform into a black tornado, which moves around at high speeds. While in this form, he can perform fast attacks with his kusarigama. (Unnamed) Enhanced Strength: Kazeshini possesses a large amount of physical strength. He can throw his kusarigama with enough force to shatter trees and destroy walls. Enhanced Speed: Kazeshini is a very fast combatant. In battle, he frequently moves to different locations at high speeds in order to attack his opponents from different angles. He frequently catches his opponents off-guard by attacking them from wildly varying locations in rapid succession. Enhanced Endurance: Kazeshini is a considerably resilient combatant. After sustaining grievous injuries during his battle with Izuru, he managed to return to the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits on the outskirts of Soul Society, though he collapsed immediately afterward; Haineko noted such a feat was amazing, given how badly injured he was. Shortly afterward, Kazeshini managed to confront and briefly fight Ichigo Kurosaki in spite of his injuries. Even after being stabbed and slashed by a Tōjū in a surprise attack, Kazeshini fought evenly against Hisagi and his Shikai in a fair fight, only being defeated when his wounds caused him to lose his concentration. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': The released form of Kazeshini's Zanpakutō takes the form of two kusarigama, each with two scythe blades facing in opposite directions. The blades are connected to two spiked rods tethered together by a long chain. Though he can manifest his Shikai at any time, Kazeshini can also transform his body into his kusarigama and chains in order to restrict an opponent and perform close-range combat. :Shikai Special Ability: Kazeshini is primarily used for both long- and close-range melee attacks. Kazeshini can attack his opponents from multiple angles in rapid succession, and can control the paths of the kusarigama by pulling on their chains. He can also use his kusarigama to trap his opponent's weapon by wrapping one of them around their weapon. :*'Shadow Blades': Kazeshini can fire shadowy blades of wind at his opponent from his kusarigama. These blades can be fired in rapid succession, and possess considerable force behind them. (Unnamed) :*'Kusarigama Transformation': After turning into a disk of wind, Kazeshini envelops his opponent and wraps them in his chains, allowing him to attack them at close range with his kusarigama, which he transforms his arm into. He can also manifest parts of his body while using this technique. (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media *Kazeshini appears in the fifth volume of Bleach Breathless Collection, where his seiyu, Kishō Taniyama, performs the track "Kill" as Kazeshini. There is also a Talk Session on the album, which is shared with Hisagi. Trivia *In Volume 38, after Chapter 325, where Shūhei Hisagi first releases his Zanpakutō, a drawing of a shadowy figure which closely resembles Kazeshini in his manifested form can be seen.Bleach manga; Volume 38, page 70 Quotes *(To Sode no Shirayuki) "Who cares about our numbers? In fact, why don't I go out there and handle this myself?" *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "You don't understand me at all, and you don't understand what my blade truly wants, either." *(To Shūhei Hisagi regarding his Shikai) "I know you don't really like this thing, but did you notice its shape? I think you should look very carefully. Doesn't it look like it was made for reaping lives?" *(In response to Shūhei Hisagi calling him a dirty fighter) "Fight dirty? What's wrong with that? Does it really matter in a life-or-death situation?" *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "You think I care how you fight? I am a Zanpakutō spirit whose sole aim is to harvest as many lives as I can! I have no interest in how my master fights!" *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "I don't know about other Zanpakutō spirits, but I know who I am! I exist to reap lives! That was the only thing I was responsible for in this 'relationship'!" *(To Izuru Kira) "Another idiot to kill? Well, that's just fine by me. I don't really give a damn which of you wants to die first." *(To Suì-Fēng) "Why make it all so damn complicated? If we're gonna do this, then let's just do it! None of us are gonna run away and hide like cowards!" *(To several dozen Keigun) "Anyone with a death wish, come on! Come at me! It'd be my pleasure to cut you down with my blade!" *(To Izuru Kira) "Last time, you couldn't beat me either, so you just ran away! That makes you a true coward!" *(To Izuru Kira) "I'm getting sick of looking at that glare of yours! I think I'll need to gouge your eyes out!" *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "I'm sorry, but until we settle our fight, I'll do whatever it takes to get you. I'll pursue you to the ends of the earth - to the death!" *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "The only goal that I have is to reap your life! It's meaningless to debate our methods for achieving that goal!" *(To the baby) "I have no interest in anything except for reaping lives." Battles & Events Zanpakutō Rebellion Events Battles Tōjū Campaign Battles References Navigation es:Kazeshini (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Male